


Don't Question It

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil, Cheese costume, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, M/M, Rat fursuit, Rimming, crack adjacent, it's probs gonna be gross, kinda role play, sorry lol, sorta vore, this thing is hard to explain, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Phil has a cheese costume. Dan has a rat fursuit. They decide to have some fun.





	Don't Question It

Phil was nervous as he waited in their bed on top of the covers. He couldn’t believe he’d actually agreed to this. That had it had been partially his own idea. Sure—they’d done some kinky things. They’d been together long enough that it was only natural for them to try things—handcuffs, sexy outfits, a bit of role play—but this was more out there than anything else they’d done before. It was jumping into the furry deep-end in a way he wasn’t even sure the furry community would recommend. It might not even really count as he wasn’t going to be in a fursuit himself. 

Phil was naked but for the polyester cheese costume. He’d even gone against his frugal nature to turn down the thermostat because even if he was chilly now with nothing on but the thin material that exposed his backside, he probably wouldn’t be soon enough. Not when Dan got here.

His heart was beating so hard he could feel it in his chest. It was one of those times where normally Phil would reach out to Dan and place Dan’s hand against his heart and say ‘feel it’. But Dan wasn’t in the room yet, and even when Dan did get here, he wouldn’t really have his hands available. The fursuit limited the use of Dan’s hands which was the reason there was a wet dildo on the floor by their bed and slick lube cooling between Phil’s legs.

Phil wasn’t even a hundred percent sure the logistics of all this would work out. They’d never done anything involving more than costuming than like some of the dumb outfits they’d worn in old calendar videos. But apparently Dan had done the research and knew what he was doing. Phil on the other hand had no idea what he was doing. Well, besides lying mostly naked in their bed dressed as cheese and waiting for Dan to—

The bathroom door opened and Phil stopped breathing. Instinctively, Phil closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for what he was going to see. Dan had told him vaguely about the fursuit but he hadn’t actually seen it. But when Phil heard the unusual rubber patting against the hardwood floor, curiosity overtook him and he opened his eyes. 

Phil almost expected that he’d laugh but he didn’t. He was staring directly at a six foot three rat looming over him. It didn’t look like something out of Five Nights at Freddy’s _ thank God  _ or even Ratatouille  _ thank God, but a little less.  _ It was honestly more realistic than that. The fur was mostly brown, close to the color of Dan’s hair and it had a long rat like rubber tail and four rubber paws. The mask was hardest to look at because it looked mostly like a rat with just slightly softer features. It definitely wasn’t ‘cute’ though. And then Phil saw it— just below the fursuit’s slightly rounded belly—the only exposed part of Dan’s body—his cock, already pink and hard.

_ Fuck. _

Phil was soft. He’d been lying in bed for a while after he’d used the dildo, his mind swirling with worries. He reached between his legs and under the cheese costume to rub himself to hardness. Even with the deeply strange visual in front of him, it didn’t take that long.

The bed squeaked as Dan perched the strange rubber paws on the edge. Phil drew in a sharp breath, his eyes getting wide. Was he  _ really  _ doing this? All he’d have to do is let Dan know he wasn’t feeling it and it would all be over. Of course it would. It was a little scary though, how suddenly, Phil definitely didn’t want it to be over. There had to be something seriously wrong with him way beyond the occasional nipping and biting, barking and meowing, they’d sometimes to get up to. This took a whole different level to a whole different level.

As Dan climbed onto the bed, Phil spread his legs.  _ Shit.  _ What was he doing? He was spreading his legs for giant rat was what he was doing.  _ Double shit. _

Phil could feel the fur of the suit against his legs and it was softer than he expected, like a nice blanket and he found himself rubbing his legs against it. His hands were still gripped into the duvet though. He wasn’t sure he was ready for actually reaching out and touching, for feeling the rat that was about to fuck him.

Dan pushed his head at Phil’s dick and  _ that  _ was a strange visual. A large rat head nosing around his cock and balls. He knew Dan hated when he couldn’t get his mouth around Phil, so this was probably a little bit torture for him. Dan kept pushing his head up Phil’s body, rubbing the mouth across his stomach and chest. Dan was all the way up at Phil’s neck before he realized what Dan was pretending to do. He was pretending to take little nibbles out of Phil, like he was going to eat him up a little before he fucked him. And that was—Phil felt his face get warm—that shouldn’t be hot. Phil was into a lot of weird shit, but vore? Dan moved his head again and Phil’s felt pre-come leak out of his slit.  _ Apparently vore. _

But that was the appeal to all of this, wasn’t it? The cheese-slash-rat thing. The wanting to eat something so badly you kind of want to fuck it too. The wanting to fuck something so badly you kind of want to eat it too. It was a lot strange and maybe a little wrong. Looking at the very-rat face where Dan’s gorgeous one should have been made Phil feel queasy. Oh God, he was about to be fucked by a huge rat.

_ You can stop this, _ Phil thought,  _ you don’t want to though and you know it. _

Dan pushed himself up onto those strange paws and started rutting against Phil. It was really, really dirty. Dirty and hot as Phil felt the fur rub against the exposed parts of his skin, felt the scratchy cheese costume move too, and there was Dan’s cock mixed into all of it, occasionally bumping into his.

Phil spread his legs even wider and hitched his hips up. He knew he’d have to help Dan get in because he didn’t have use of his hands. Phil worked his own between them and grabbed hold of Dan’s cock. Dan fucked Phil’s fist as Phil slowly angled his cock down and placed the tip at his entrance.

Dan thrust into him immediately. It wasn’t deep, but it was sharp and quick and punched the air out of Phil’s lungs.

“Oh God!” Phil gasped.

Dan gave Phil a few seconds to get used to him, but Phil was still wet and still open from fucking himself earlier. Dan gave what seemed to be a few experimentally thrusts to make sure Phil was ready. He was.

The words were sticking in his throat but he was determined to get them out. Phil wanted Dan to know Phil wanted him, even like this. Phil wanted Dan to know he could have him, however he was.

“F-fuck me,” Phil managed, though it was a little squeaky and quiet.

Apparently, that was all Dan needed. Suddenly, Phil was being fucked, and pretty relentlessly. His legs were spread wide around the rather large fursuit as Dan rutted into him. It was overwhelming—hot—almost too much—to have this large, inhuman body poised over him, doing something like  _ this  _ to him. 

Phil imagined someone seeing him like this. Flushed and hard, letting himself be fucked by a giant rat. It was Dan, of course. But it looked like a giant, ugly rat pounding him. He was a little glad he couldn’t see it in a mirror. He wasn’t sure he could handle that. 

All that soft fur rubbing his cock in just the right way, warm, wonderful, all over friction. He started to let out tiny whimpers almost every time Dan would fuck in.

Phil hated how quickly he felt himself being pushed over the edge. He wanted to open his mouth and tell Dan to slow down, to stop fucking against the spot inside him. He usually didn’t get this far this fast. He was over thirty years old, but there was something about this, how it was a little embarrassing, how it was something he almost ashamed of, that was just too much. So maybe Phil had some issues. He didn’t care though. Not when he felt like this. Not when he felt this good. This  _ bad.  _

Suddenly, Phil was coming. Fast and hard and early all over himself and all over Dan’s fursuit. Dan didn’t react other than to just rut into him even faster, even harder. Phil was soft and sensitive as he looked up at Dan hovering over him with that unsettling rat face. This was just for Dan now, and there was something about that that Phil loved. 

Dan’s thrust stuttered. They were long and deep, and Phil recognized them for what they were. Dan was coming inside him.

Eventually, Dan slipped out and pulled off him. Phil didn’t say anything. Dan didn’t say anything—but of course, he couldn’t. Dan just slipped back off to the bathroom again, leaving Phil alone with  the thought of everything that had just happened swirling around in his head.

Phil laid there, sweaty, his cheese costume smeared with his own come and Dan’s slowly trickling out of his ass. That was one Phil’s favorite feelings in the world, but was strange to think of it right now, like it was Dan’s come, but in a strange way, it was also a rat’s come leaking back out of him. 

It almost shocked Phil when Dan walked back into their bedroom looking like himself again. He was wearing black Calvin Klein pants and his Perfume Genius t-shirt. His rosy patches were extra rosy and there was sweat around his temples and his curls were mussed. God, he was a stunning man.

Phil felt ridiculous in his cheese costume. Thankfully, it was really easy to tug off. Naked felt vulnerable but it was better than cheese.

Dan rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand. He had a wet wash rag in the other. “Do you want me to-“ He held up the rag.

“Please,” Phil spread his legs a little more and scooted up on the bed. 

Dan knelt between Phil’s legs on the bed and brought he warm cloth to Phil’s hole and began to softly touch him there.

Phil let out a quiet breath.

“Phil?” Dan’s voice was low.

“Yeah?”

“How did you… did you like it?”

Phil was a little embarrassed to say it. “More than I thought I would.”

Dan nudged Phil to turn over onto his stomach, so he did, then Dan pushed his hips up. He cleaned Phil off a little more, then Dan gently kissed him right were he was most tender. 

Phil loved when Dan would do this, would rim him after sex for no reason other than the intimacy of it.

“Did you like it?” Phil finally asked back.

“I… I did a lot. I just… I loved that you wanted to do it, you know, even when I looked like that. That you’d still happily spread your legs for me even then.”

Phil had a dirty thought. “Maybe next time—”

“Will there be a next time?” Dan asked quietly.

“If you want.”

“So next time what?” 

Phil felt himself blush. “Maybe next time you could lay on the bed and I could blow you first.” His voice was quiet. “And maybe next time I could just be me and not cheese.”

Dan laughed.

“What? What’s so funny?” Phil rolled back over to be able to look at Dan.

“Nothing, just… why is that so hot?” Dan laughed again, which just made Phil laugh too. “Why is any of this hot?”

“It’s probably best we don’t question it.”

  
  



End file.
